


Mutations

by MissLuxe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Superpowers, radiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuxe/pseuds/MissLuxe
Summary: What if there was more to the radiation than the 100 originally believed? One-shot (for now). Bellarke.





	1. Chapter 1

They should have known that something would happen from the moment they saw the two-headed deer in the forest. It should have indicated the lasting power of the radiation, the strength of the physical changes that it could induce. But at the time the group had dismissed it as a curiosity, too wrapped up in the beauty of their new world to imagine that something with such potential to harm remain.

Clarke realized their mistake now, as their “rebel king’ lay prone before her, sweat coating his icy skin and body shaking uncontrollably; a condition Clarke herself had been in merely days prior. It wasn’t, however, her rival’s condition that currently held Clarke’s attention and prompted her reflection on the 100’s past actions; she’d survived the same thing with even less medical supervision, after all.

No, what held her shocked gaze was the bubble of water that hovered a foot above the dropship’s floor, motionless. She’d absently reached out to grab a cup of water and knocked it over. In a delayed reaction, Clarke had flung out her hand in an attempt to grab it but had been too slow to stop the cup’s fall. The water inside, however, had become immobile, now moving through the air in the same loop that she moved her open hand. Somehow, Clarke could feel the water though she wasn’t touching it, as if it was an extension of her body or spirit.

Maybe I shouldn’t have assumed that I had a regular illness. Maybe Bellamy- A warm hand grasped her arm and Clarke jumped, losing control of the water and allowing it to splash down onto the floor. She whirled, only to find that it was her patient who’d grasped her arm. Bellamy’s grip remained loose and his eyes unfocused, but his thumb began tracing circles into her wrist. Clarke gave an involuntary shiver; Bellamy’s thumb was warm, warmer than even a fever could make it. And his skin was beginning to glow.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke ran her fingers through her hair. No one had mentioned her skin glowing when she was unconscious, but she wasn't certain that she'd been under constant surveillance as there had been a skirmish with the grounders and they were all, well, delinquents.

Yet Bellamy’s was so bright she was forced to keep her eyes screwed shut, and his skin had only grown hotter. She could feel her own skin blistering where he kept an iron grip on her wrist, but multiple attempts to free herself had merely resulted in burned fingers so she tried to ignore the pain and redirect her focus on figuring out the radiation problem instead.

So far it was only she and Bellamy who had gotten sick, though she’d noticed what she thought were warning signs in some of the others. It seemed like too much of a coincidence, for the first two delinquents to fall ill to be the two with the most influence, though how the grounders could have orchestrated a radiation-based attack was beyond her. That question would have to wait to be answered until after peace with the grounders was achieved. If peace was achieved, she corrected herself.

Bellamy’s pained groan recalled Clarke’s attention to him, and she risked squinting in order to check his condition. His skin’s glow had dimmed but remained feverish. Sweat evaporated into a cloud almost faster than it could leak from his pores. Clarke’s frowned as an idea popped into her mind and, unsure of what else to do, she decided to try it. She focused first on the cloud of steam above them and mentally reached out to it. She made a gentle motion with her free hand and the water molecule in the air swirled to funnel into an empty bucket. Clarke was startled at how easy it was; it felt as though she'd been moving water with her mind since birth, not just in the past 30 minutes. Closing her eyes, she stretched her mind to connect with the water around her before opening them quickly again to dry heave. The sheer amount of water around her was overwhelming.

“P-Princess?” Bellamy coughed. Clarke peered up from where she kneeled, doubled over, to find him leaning precariously over the bed in an attempt to reach her. She swallowed and stood with feigned confidence, pressing him gently back onto the table. Dimly she sensed that, regardless of their usual rivalry, the dropship was neutral ground. Clarke chalked it up to mutual need, shaking her head.

“It's nothing. How do you feel?” She glanced him over but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

“Hot.”

“Well, that's to be expected. No dizziness? Pain?”

“Actually, now that you mention it, I feel...strong. Which doesn’t seem right, does it?”

“I might have an answer to that. But you're going to want to brace yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still incredibly unsure if I'll continue this, I'm not super invested so it'll largely depend on reader feedback and my own inspiration.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Hope you enjoyed! I haven’t decided if I’m going to turn this into a real fic or just keep it a one-shot, I suppose it’ll depend on feedback. Anyways, I always love a little Bellarke. Please review!  
> Much love, Miss Luxe


End file.
